


Damian's Mutation

by nightwingingit



Series: Mutant Bat Boys [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossover, M/M, Mutant Powers, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Dick saw a figure crouched in the corner.  He was deep within the cave.  Jason and Tim called him once they realized what had happened.“Hey little D.” Damian was uncharacteristically quiet as he curled more into himself hugging his knees, facing away from him.Dick’s eyes traced over Damian seeing what mutations his brother had gone through.  For one, his brother was now completely crimson red.





	

Dick saw a figure crouched in the corner.  He was deep within the cave.  Jason and Tim called him once they realized what had happened.

 

“Hey little D.”

 

Damian was uncharacteristically quiet as he curled more into himself hugging his knees, facing away from him.

 

Dick’s eyes traced over Damian seeing what mutations his brother had gone through.  For one, his brother was now completely crimson red.

 

“Wow you have wings.  Just like me.” Dick commented cheerily, letting his white wings spring from his back.  The soft looking feathers framing Dick’s figure.

 

“They’re not like yours…” Damian’s voice squeaked out, so unlike him.  So small.

 

Damian’s wings were different.  Dick’s were like a birds, Damians were bony, sharp, and blood red just like the rest of Damian’s body, like bat wings and quite a bit smaller than Dick’s own.

 

“I’m so excited to have someone to fly with.” Dick tries again.

 

Another long pause.  Dick just scoots closer and wraps his arms around the trembling boy, hardly 10 years old.  His wings wrapping themselves around them as well.

 

“You’re going to be okay.” Dick tells him.

 

Damian tries to push him away but Dick just holds on tighter, “Hey Dami, look at me.”

 

The boy shakes his head but let’s Dick turn him around and lift his head with his hand on his chin.  It looks like Damian has two horns growing out of his temples and glowing yellow eyes, Dick also takes note that his teeth are quite sharp when he speaks, “Todd and Drake, they were scared… when they saw me.”

 

Dick shook his head vehemently and hugged the small boy to his chest, rocking him back and forth, “They were surprised.  They were scared when you were… changing… because you looked as if you were in pain.”

 

Dick could feel the hot tears on his jacket, “Was it painful?”

 

It took Damian a moment before he nodded, not wanting to admit it.

 

Dick sucked in a tearful breath feeling for Damians pain, knowing he could never know exactly what Damian felt and he could never take that traumatic experience back from him.

 

“Are you still in pain?” Dick asked soothingly running his hands through his little brothers hair, still the same black as before.

 

Damian shakes his head no and Dick physically relaxes in relief, “You’re okay.  Everything is okay.  I promise.”

\---

When Dick and Damian finally walked out of the dark dank portion of the cave and back to the opening of the batcave Tim and Jason were waiting.

 

Dick with his wings still out looked, as always, like some angel as he held the hand of the small boy.  As they reached the light of the cave the bat boys could see the full extent of their youngest brothers mutations.

 

Damian’s skin was red from head to toe no doubt.  He had horns on either sides of his temples, haunting yellow eyes, teeth that were razor sharp, bat-like wings, and even a little tail, thin and pointed like an arrow at the end.

 

Damian looked down and squeezed Dick’s hand.  Dick tried not to wince, the boy had also gained some strength.

 

Physical change was not uncommon for mutants although Dick, Jason, and Tim were all human passing many many mutants were not.

 

“Damian!  Dick!” Tim shouted relieved as he ran up to them.  Tim went on his knees and tried to give Damian a hug, caught up in the moment, but Damian wasn’t having it and quickly moved away although he did not let go of Dick’s hand.  Instead Dick smiled and ruffled Tim’s hair as he knelt frozen in place for a second.

 

“That was going to be a sweet moment D-” ‘demon spawn’ he almost says, “D-Damian.”

 

Tim quickly stands up and looks away rubbing his arm looking simultaneously annoyed and guilty.  He doesn’t know if that nickname is… appropriate anymore.  Maybe too appropriate actually.

 

“Welcome to the club.  That’s a helluva mutation kid.” Jason crosses his arms and walks up to him as if examining him.

 

Damian wants to shrink behind Dick but instead comes closer, his pride carrying him as he puffs out his chest.

 

“Y-you’ve got something to say Todd?”  He can’t help but stutter.

 

Jason shrugs, “Just that you look strong as hell now kid.  I bet you can bench 200 lbs easy.  And those teeth and eyes?  Dude, you can fly now too?  Man NOBODY’S gonna be underestimating you now demon spawn.”

 

Tim and Dick panic a little inside and look down at Damian for his reaction.

 

Damian looks pissed off at first and then his lips slowly curve up into a smile, “Let us see.  Arm wrestle me this instant, Todd.  Unless you’re too SCARED?”

 

“You’re still 100 years too early to take me on kid.  But maybe you can finally win against Timbo and Dickie here.” Jason goads, flexing superpowered arms, smirking himself.

 

“You and me now!”  Damian storms over to the closest surface for their battle eager to test his newfound strength.

 

Dick and Tim exchanged a smile as they followed the two of them.

\---

To Damian's glee he can beat Dick and Tim easily and it's a draw between him and Jason, though Jason says that his powers fluctuate and he’s not as strong as he could be, swearing a rematch.


End file.
